Saving Grace
by Hinny4ever
Summary: Minerva has been lonely for sometime now. Sure she has her students but not really anyone to care for. All Grace wanted was a home and a family. Minerva takes her in. Can Minerva be Graces' Saving Grace? Will Grace be enough for Minerva to care for? Don't own anything. All belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- A new story. I hope you like it. Please Review.

Grace Colins was just a normal eleven year old. She never knew that she was a witch. Her parents died when she was eight. She was now living in a home nobody really wanted her. Grace had problems with her anger, she didn't really know how to share, and she was quick to judge. She could be nice to people when she wanted. Grace had a nice smile when she wanted to show it.

Professor McGonagall was lonely. Sure she had friends and her students but she missed her husband. So she missed her nieces and nephews. Minerva just wanted someone to take care of. One day while walking in her old neighborhood she came across the home that her father's church ran. No her father really didn't run it but one of the church members did. She decided to stop in.

She walked inside to get out of the heat. A nun came over. "May I help you?" asked the nun.

"I was looking for Sister Mary. I was wondering if she was still here" said Minerva to the nun. She motioned for her to sit down so Minerva did.

"Here have a cup of tea. She died some time ago. Were you one of her children as she liked to call them?" asked the nun. Minerva smiled at her.

"No I am Minerva McGonagall my father was the pastor at the church. I would often come over to see her" said nun smiled. She had heard about that happening often.

"Well I took over for her. I sure do miss her. She was so nice to everyone. You know she took me in when I didn't have a place to go" said the nun. Minerva knew all about that. They used to call her the person who couldn't say no to anyone. Minerva took a sip of her tea then sat it down.

"Yes she had a habit of taking people in. It was nice of her. Well thank you for your time but I must be going now" said Minerva.

The nun got up. "If you have a moment. There is a child here that I would like you to meet. She is a sweet girl and needs a good home. Now she may not seem sweet at first but you have to get to know her. I bet you get lonely and could use the company" said the nun. Minerva really didn't have time but she could make time. They walked to Grace's room.

"Grace there is someone that I would like you to meet. This is Professor McGonagall" said the nun. "

Hello Professor McGonagall it is nice to meet you. It is good to see you Sister Rose" said Grace and she sat back down to her work. "

Grace here is working on some school work. I teach the children. If you have time you should come by. I am sure that you could be of some help" said Sister Rose.

Minerva looked Grace over. She had nice shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Grace was on the short side. "If it is alright I would like to visit a few" said Minerva. Grace was shocked everyone loved the younger ones. That's why she was still here.

"Of course it is. I will go check on the other children. You know where I will be Grace if you need me" said Sister Rose leaving the room.

She hoped this would work out. Grace was a sweet child that just needed love. "You know I can do magic but I am not supposed to. I read up all about it. I had always wonder what it was that I could do" said Grace. "

Really?" asked Minerva. Grace talked on.

"Yes Sister Rose knows. She said that I would be going to a special school. It's a school that helps rid the magic of me but I don't think it will work. Only God can" said Grace.

Minerva smiled at her. She remember herself at that age. "Your right about that only God can. So what happened to your parents?" asked Minerva.

"They were killed in a car crash. So now I live here but I don't like it" said Grace. "Why not Sister Rose seems nice" said Minerva. Grace snorted at that.

"She is most of the time but the other children pick on me because I am short and I am still here" said Grace looking sad and lonely.

Minerva looked at her. "You'll grow one of these days and show them. I am sure that a family would want you. I have to go now" said Minerva.

"Thank you. Do you have too?" asked Grace. "Yes I have to get ready for the new school year" said Minerva. "

You're a teacher" said Grace.

"Yes now good day" said Minerva walking out of the room. Grace got back to work.

Minerva told Sister Rose goodbye then left. She appeared back to Hogwarts just outside the gates then walked in. Over the next few days she couldn't get Grace off her mind. Albus knew that Minerva was with them. Her mind was somewhere else. "Minerva would you like to talk? I have time" said Albus.

Minerva smiled at him and then said "Well there is this Eleven year old. She is witch. Her name is Grace. She told me. I believe her. I checked and her name is on here. I was thinking of adopting her. Her parents were killed in a car crash. She has no family. She had been there for a while now" Minerva said. Albus smiled a big smile at her.

Albus that it was a great idea. "Minerva you should. It would be good for the both of you. I know you have been lonely since Elphinstone died. She could use a family and home. You could use someone in your life. I think it would be good for you. So go do it now. Time's a wasting" said Albus. Minerva got up and left. She appeared back to a safe spot than walked to the home. She went inside.

"I just knew you would be back" Grace said running to her. Minerva smiled.

"I need to talk to Sister Rose now" said Minerva. Grace ran to read a book. "Sister Rose it is good to see you. I came back because I would love to adoption Grace. You will go to school where I teach if the adoption goes through" said Minerva. Sister Rose was thrilled. She filled out all the paper work then had Minerva sign.

"It will be a few days but we should have a court date soon. Then she will be in your care. Do you wish to tell Grace?" asked Sister Rose. Minerva shook her head no. "

I would rather wait then to get her hopes up. It would be best this way" said Minerva walking to the door. Sister Rose saw her out then jumped up for joy. Grace would finally have a family to call her own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Minerva over the next few days. She couldn't wait to take Grace in but if Minerva thought she was having a hard time. Grace was having an even harder one. "Why hadn't she stopped by Sister Rose? I liked her. She was nice. I want to see her. Is it something that I did" asked Grace about fifty times a day.

"No my child she is busy but I am sure she will be by someday. You just have to be patient" said Sister Rose.

Minerva was sitting in her old family home. No one had lived there in years. It was the address that she put on the papers. There was knock on the door. Minerva got up to answer it. "Hello Miss. McGonagall. I am Sari James from Social Serves. I am here to make sure that your home is up to our standards but I hope it is. It would be nice to place Grace with a family. I also want to give you a little back ground on Grace. Now may I look around" she asked. Minerva showed her in.

Sari looked around the one level home. She checked every room. "It looks nice Minerva but where is Grace's room" Sari asked.

"It is the second room you came too. I wanted to get it ready but I thought I would have Grace Pick out the stuff that she would like for the room" said Minerva.

"That's fine. Now why don't we sit to talk about Grace" said Sari. They went into the kitchen.

Minerva made two cups of tea. They drank. "Now Grace was a sweet little girl but her mother used to yell at her a lot and put her down. It wasn't pretty but we had no proof of that. When her parents died she went to the home scared and hurt. Grace wouldn't play with the other children and she was hard to get along with. That's why we think you would be good for her" said Sari smiling.

"I didn't know that. She seemed like a sweet girl. I fell in love with her. I would love her to come live with me. She would be good for me as well. I lost my husband years ago and I am lonely. We never had children but I would love to be a mother to Grace" said Minerva. Sari knew this would be a good choice.

"We will have to go before the judge but I don't see why you won't get her" said Sari.

Minerva showed Sari to the door and walked outside with her. She walked up the way. Minerva stopped at the home and went in. Grace smiled at her. She was reading again. "Grace could you come here for a moment" said Minerva. Grace walked over after putting her book down.

"How would you like to come live with me?" asked Minerva with a smile on her face.

Grace backed away. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. Minerva was nice in all but she didn't know if Minerva would be like her mother or not. Would she yell when Grace wasn't good? "It will be ok Grace I promise. It has to go through the court yet but once it does you can move in and have your own room that you can do whatever with" said Minerva.

Grace smiled and said "I would like that Miss."

The court date came. Albus went with her but stayed in the back. "In the matter of Grace Lynn Colins. I hear by hand her into Minerva McGonagall care. She has been redeem fit to care for the child. You may go" said The Judge. Minerva took Grace back to get her things. Grace gather them up then they left.

"Grace we are going to appear now. I want you to hold on to my arm. Don't worry I got you. You may feel sick after we appear but don't worry it is normal the first time" said Minerva looking at her.

Grace grabbed onto her arm. Then they appear to Hogsmade Grace threw up. Grace started to say "I am sorry. I didn't mean to get sick" but Minerva stopped her

"It is alright." Grace nodded and they walked on.

"What's this place?" asked Grace.

"It's Hogsmade Village. It is the only Wizarding Village in Britain my house is up the way" said Minerva.

They walked up to the way to Minerva's house. Minerva opened the door for her. "Let's put your things away in your room" said Minerva taking charge. She led the way to Grace's room.

"Here we are" said Minerva. Grace looked around her room. She thought it was a little big.

"There's only a bed, dresser, and a desk in here. It's like my place at the home" said Grace. Minerva was smiling though.

"We'll go get some stuff to put in your room. I wanted you to pick it out" said Minerva.

Grace had never been able to pick out stuff for her room before. "Ok. If it is ok I would like to read now" said Grace. Minerva nodded her head and left the room. Minerva went to the kitchen to make dinner. There was a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Hello Albus you may come in. Grace is in her room reading" said Minerva. Albus walked in and sat down.

"As you know I was there for the hearing. I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing" said Albus.

Grace came out to see what was going on. "Is everything alright Miss. McGonagall" asked Grace.

"Yes this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster up at the school" said Minerva. Grace looked him up and down.

"Hello it is nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore" said Grace using her manners.

"It is nice to meet you to Grace but you may call me Albus" said Dumbledore. She smiled at that.

"Albus would you like to stay for diner. I have it going now" said Minerva. Albus liked the idea but he couldn't stay.

"No thank you Minerva. I can't. I have things to do at the school. I hope to see you up there soon"  
Albus said disappearing. "

Well Grace wash up then us can eat. The bathroom is down the hall" said Minerva. Grace walked down the hall.

On the way she saw pictures. She would have to ask about them later. They were of a man and Miss. McGonagall plus others of family photo Grace noticed. She made it to the bathroom and washed up. Made her way back down the hall. "I am ready to eat" said Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace went to her room after she was done eating. She didn't want to be bother. Minerva followed her into her room. "Tomorrow we will go get your things. You may do what you like for the next ten minutes but then you have to go to bed" said Minerva. Once Minerva was gone. Grace got out some photos of her family. She sat them up on the desk. Grace missed them a lot but her dad the most. He was so kind and sweet to her.

Grace got into bed ten minutes later. It was dark and quiet which she wasn't used too. Her roommate would snore and talk in her sleep. Grace had trouble falling asleep. Minerva sat in her library reading a book. Everything was quiet. She put the book down then got up and went to check on Grace.

Grace was asleep so Minerva went to bed. Once morning came Minerva got up at 6:00. It was the normal time she got up during the school year and during summer it had become a habit as well. So she went to see if Grace was still asleep or not. Grace was in her room reading. "Everything ok Grace?" asked Minerva.

"Yea I just woke up. Can I ask you about the pictures on the wall?" asked Grace hoping she would get some answers to make her feel more at home.

Minerva smile and came over to Grace. "Yes you may as long as you tell me who those people are" said Minerva. Grace gave in. She really wanted to know.

"That's my mum and dad" said Grace grabbing a picture.

"That's my Grandma she was so sweet. I never got to know either of my Grandfathers or my other Grandmother. I miss my dad. He was so sweet" said Grace crying.

Minerva put an arm around her but she pulled away. Grace ran from the room and outside. She ran down the street scared and got lost. Grace tried to find her way back but she couldn't. She ran into a man. "Sorry Mister. I got lost. I promise not to run into you again" Grace said looking at the man. Minerva had ran after her but couldn't find her. She was about to give up hope when she saw her with Severus.

"It ok. Why don't we go find your parents" said Severus. He knew she had to be scared. Severus could tell that she had been a child that had been yelled at a lot.

Minerva ran over to them. "There you are Grace. You don't run away like that" Minerva yelled at her. Grace back away more. She could tell Minerva was mad.

"Minerva can't you see that Grace is scared. She was trying to find her way back but she must have got lost" said Severus. Grace was looking between the two. They must know each other thought Grace.

"Sorry Grace. Thank you Severus. Grace this is Severus Snape he will be your Potions Professor. Severus this is Grace. She is the child I have adopted " said Minerva.

Severus snorted. "Minerva I can't believe you. Having a child is a very big job. What about your job?" asked Severus Minerva snorted back at him.

"She is eleven and will be starting Hogwarts this fall" said Minerva.

Severus nodded. "So what brings you out here at this hour Severus?" asked Minerva. Severus looked at her.

"I believe that is my business not yours Minerva. Now good day" said Severus walking away.

"I am sorry I won't run away gain" said Grace.

"It's alright. What do you say we get breakfast then go get your things for your room" said Minerva.

Grace nodded getting excited. "Let's go" said Grace pulling at Minerva's arm.

She never really had anything to call her own in a while. They walked down the street and back home. "What is Professor Snape's problem? He seems like he had a rough childhood" said Grace.

"He is like that all the time. He doesn't like kids much. Severus did have a rough childhood" said Minerva.

Grace kind of felt sorry for Severus but she would have to get to know him better before she passed judgment. They ate then went to a store in Muggle London. "Now we should get some stuff for your room" said Minerva leading the way to the beds and sheets. Grace looked all around.

"I like this set. It is nice" said Grace. Minerva smiled at her.

"Ok let's get a pillow than we can go. I have to go up to the school later but until then we can do whatever" said Minerva.

Grace smiled at Minerva. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. "There is a park near the home that I would like to go too" said Grace.

"Ok we can go" said Minerva as Grace grabbed a pillow. Minerva paid and they left. They went to the park. Grace enjoyed her time there while Minerva watched on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione went to the park just to get a way for a little bit. She was too old to play but she loved to swing. She thought she saw Professor McGonagall but she wasn't sure. There was a little girl there with her. She decided to walk over. Her mother followed her. Mrs. Granger went with her daughter to the park. "Professor McGonagall is that you?" asked Hermione.

Minerva smiled at her and motioned for Grace to come over. It would be good for Her to get to know Hermione. Hermione could help her out if she needed it. "Yes Miss. Granger. This is my daughter Grace" said Minerva.

Hermione was shocked that Minerva had a daughter. "Hello Grace. I am Hermione. It is good to see you Professor. This is my mother Jane" said Hermione.

"Hello Hermione it is nice to meet you" said Grace being polite to the older girl.

"Grace as far as I know Hermione is Muggleborn like you. Her parents died. She was staying in a home but I adopted her" said Minerva smiling at Hermione.

Well that explain a lot of things and saved Hermione from having to ask question. "So this is your Transfiguration teacher" said Jane.

"Yes I am and I am also her head of house. It is nice to meet you Jane" said Minerva.

"Nice to meet you too but we best be going there are things I need to get done" said Jane.

"Very well I have to go to. I got stuff to do up at the school" said Minerva.

They left but not before Hermione and Grace waved to each other. In the short time that they got to spend together it seemed like they would become friends. They caught the knight bus. "Hello Stan Hogwarts please" said Minerva smiling at him as they got on.

"Hello Professor McGonagall it is nice to see you. We will be there soon" said Stan.

They found a seat. Grace sat by the window too look out it but they were going so fast that she really couldn't see anything but blurs. Grace was amazed at the stuff that she could. She hadn't really been outside the home much. "So where is Hogwarts Minerva?" she asked.

"It is in Scotland. No Muggle knows where it is" said Minerva smiling at Grace.

"Wow I didn't know that. So how about all those pictures around your house. You told me that if I told you then you would tell me. So I want to know now" said Grace knowing she had gone to far.

Minerva was mad. How could she say that she wanted to know now. Minerva would tell her in her own time when she was ready. "Grace you don't speak to an adult like that. I will tell you when I am ready for now let's get off. This is our stop" said Minerva in what would be her clam voice.

Grace stared up at Hogwarts as they got off. She was amazed at how big it was. Grace couldn't wait to see the inside of the castle. She couldn't believe that she would be spending the next seven years here. "So this is where you teach?" asked Grace smiling.

"Yes this is where I teach. We should go up. I don't want to be late. There is a staff meeting that I have to get to" said Minerva as they walked on.

Grace held Minerva hand the whole way up there. She was kind of scared to meet the rest of the staff. How much do they know about me she thought as they walked into the castle. The first person they ran into was Severus. Grace remember him. "Hello Mr. Snape it is good to see you again" said Grace.

Severus hated to be called Mr. He wasn't that old yet and why was Grace talking to him? "It is Severus and I have to go. If I don't I will be late" said Severus.

Minerva knew he was like that but she was just 11 and was being nice to him. She was mad. It wasn't right that he took things out on others that wasn't their fault. "Severus she is just a child. Grace was being nice to you. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice back" said Minerva.

Severus just walked on. He wasn't going to listen to Minerva this time. Severus didn't care how mad she got but he wasn't going to put up with it. Minerva thought she was his mother. "He doesn't want to talk to me" said Grace in a hurt voice.

Minerva really didn't want to explain Severus problems to her. She grabbed her hand and made their way to the staff room. Once they got there Grace looked around. It wasn't a bad size room she thought but she wouldn't want to stay in here forever. Professor Flitwick came over to them. Grace was a little taller than him which she found funny. "Grace this is Professor Flitwick. Filius this is Grace" said Minerva.

"Nice to meet you Professor Flitwick. What subject do you teach?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you too Grace. I teach charms. You look like you will do fine in my class" said Filius.

Grace smiled shyly at that. She wasn't so sure about that but she would try because he seemed nice. "Well Filius shall we sit? Over here Pomona" said Minerva.

"Yes sounds good" said Filius.

Grace wondered who Pomona was and what she taught. She looks like she played in dirt thought Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

Pomona sat down next to them and Grace looked up at her. Minerva smiled at Grace. "This is my good friend Pomona Sprout. She teaches Herbology and is head of Hufflepuff" said Minerva.

Grace smiled up at Pomona. "It is nice to meet you Miss. or Mrs. Sprout" grace replied.

Pomona smiled back at the girl. She liked her so far. Grace seemed like a sweet girl. Pomona looked over at Minerva and shared a look with her that said we need to talk. "Until. School starts call me Pomona then it will be Professor Sprout" Pomona told her.

Grace nodded. "Why don't you go look around the room" Minerva told Grace.

Grace got up and went to look around. Filius looked at Minerva. "Who is she Minerva?" he asked.

He thought she might be a Muggle-born student that Minerva was watching. Minerva smiled at them both. "Well Grace is 11 years old. I am going to look into her family history. She is my daughter now. I adopted her" said Minerva.

Filius thought straight to the point Minerva nothing has changed. He was smiling at Minerva. "That's great you should take her with you when your research her family history" Filius replied.

Minerva smiled back as Albus walked in. Grace remembered him. She started to laugh. He looks funny Grace thought. "Grace please come sit" Minerva said.

Grace did as she was told even if she wasn't happy about it. "May we get started now?" asked Albus.

The room went quiet. "Very well, Dolores Jean Umbridge will be joining us this year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" he said.

Everyone started talking at once. "She can't do that" said Severus.

"I won't stand for it" said Minerva.

"Quiet" said Albus.

The room went quiet again. Minerva looked up at Albus. "Albus it just for the year right" she said.

Grace giggled at that. She had a feeling Minerva didn't like the woman at all. "Yes Minerva I believe it's just for the year and Grace could you behave?" he asked.

Grace smiled up at him. "Yes I can" Grace replied.

Albus got down to business and they were soon done. Minerva took Grace to the Library. "This is Hogwarts Library Grace. I need to check something real quick" said Minerva.

Grace walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book out to read it. While Minerva went over to Madam Prince. "Hello I was wondering if you could help me with something Madam" Minerva said.

Madam Prince looked up from the book she was putting away. "Yes I can Minerva. What do you need?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to look up Grace's family history and I was wondering how to go about it" said Minerva.

She nodded. "There are several books that could help you. One's on Pureblood families then there are others. I don't know about the rest. Now the one on Purebloods would be very good but you would have to know their names. Don't forget you can check the Hogwarts school List. All the students would be on it. Every name is written down" said Madam Prince.

"Thank you I'll go now" said Minerva.

Minerva motioned for Grace to follow her. Grace made a face. She was reading a good book but she got up and went with her. "Did you like the book?" she asked.

"Yes I did. It was very interesting" said Grace.

"Well there are things that I would like to get done. You may go and finish the book if you like. I need to go check some real quick " Minerva replied.

Grace nodded and went back to her book Minerva walked to her office and went in. She grabbed out the book and looked up the name Colin. There were several. Two women and three men. Minerva smiled. The woman were out so she looked at the men. One was Joe Colins Scottish Pureblood, then another was Hank Colins English Pureblood, and Scot Colin Scottish Half-blood. Several walked in. "Minerva your still here" he said.

He thought she would have left by now. At least since she had Grace now. "Well I am looking up some stuff Severus" she replied.

He peered over her shoulder at the paper. "Looking up Gracce's family history?" asked Severus.

"Yes if you must know" said Minerva.

Severus smiled at her in a sneering way. "Minerva you know you could go to Ministry as well they would have it there. Plus not to mention the fact that you could go back to the home that she was raised in. They would know her parents name" said Severus.

Minerva glared at him. "Thank you Severus and good day to you" she told him.

Severus walked out of the room. He was very happy because he was one up on Severus. Minerva got up and walked to the Library. Grace was reading another book. "You ready to go. I got things to finish at home" Minerva said.

Grace didn't like it very much. "Can't I stay here and finish reading you could come back to get me" said Grace.

Minerva couldn't believe that Grace was trying to her way. "No you may not. We are going home and I'll tell you all about my family" Minerva said.

Grace smiled at that. She was very happy now. They walked home then went in. Grace sat on the couch. Minerva got a photo album out. "What are we going to start with?" asked Grace.

Minerva smiled at her. _Maybe this will get Grace to open up_ thought Minerva. "My childhood. This is my father Robert. He was a Pastor. My mother Isobel was a stay at home mum. I had two younger brothers Robert and Malcolm" said Minerva.

Grace looked at the pictures. "May I flip through them?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva smiled at her. "Go ahead. Later in it you will see my Husband plus my brothers family. I need to go do some things so go head and keep looking" said Minerva.

Minerva went into her study while Grace looked. She pulled down a book titled "Pureblood Families in the last Century". Minerva opened it up to the c. _Colins _she thought. There were two Colins in there. A Hank Colins and a Joe Colins. That got her no where. She knew those two names already. Grace walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Some research. Not doing to bad so far" said Minerva.

Grace saw the book. "Would my father be in there?" she asked.

Minerva put a frown on her face. "That's what I don't know" said Minerva.

Grace nodded a little. She felt like crying. Grace wanted to be close to her father. "It's ok if he's not" she said.

Minerva smiled. "What about your mother? Do you know her maiden name?" she asked.

"I don't know" said Grace.

She didn't want to get into her mother. Grace didn't like her much. Minerva could see that Grace was hurting. "It's ok. I was just checking" said Minerva.

Grace smiled at that. "I'm done looking at the pictures now. You had a lovely family. So what happened?" Grace asked.

"Well my father was a Muggle and my mother was a witch. They loved each other very much. But things changed once she told him what she was. It was never the same after that" said Minerva.

Grace didn't know what t o say to that. "If it's all right I would like to go read now" said Grace.

Minerva smiled at her. "Sure go on" said Minerva.

Grace raced from the room to hers. She opened a book her father gave her and started to read it. It hurt Minerva to think this girl knew nothing about her past. She went back to work. Minerva found some of Elphinstone old books. She started looking through them but there wasn't much in them. She got up and went to tell Grace goodnight. Grace was asleep so she whispered "Goodnight Grace."

Minerva went in to wake Grace up. Grace smiled when Minerva woke her up. "Do you find anything else out?" she asked.

Grace wanted to know more. It was very interesting to her. "Nothing new. I thought I would go by the home and ask Sister Rose" said Minerva.

Grace groaned she didn't want to go back there. "Don't worry you don't have to go Albus should be here soon. He will watch you" said Minerva.

She had asked him before she woke Grace up and he said yes. "Cool he's the one with the long beard" Grace replied.

"Yes he is. What do you say we go get breakfast" Minerva said.

Grace nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Minerva fix breakfast then they ate. As they were eating the doorbell rang. Minerva got up and answered the door. "Hello Albus we are just eating" said Minerva.

Albus nodded at Minerva and followed her. "That's fine" said Albus.

"Thank you for doing this. I think Grace should know her family history plus I think it would bring the two of us closer" said Minerva.

Albus nodded again. He agreed. "Hello Grace. We will have fun today" said Albus.

Grace just nodded. She planned to go back to reading after she ate. Minerva smiled at Grace. She knew what she was thinking. "Grace I would like you to spend sometime with Albus. There is time for reading later" said Minerva.

Grace groaned as did Albus. Sure he wanted to spend time with her but if she wanted to spend her time reading he wasn't going to stop her. Soon they were done eating. "See you Minerva have fun" said Grace.

Minerva smiled at them both then walked outside. She disappeared and reappeared in a village. She walked up to the home. Sister Rose came up to Minerva. "Is everything alright?" Sister Rose asked.

"Yes everything s fine. I just come by to talk" said Minerva.

Sister Rose pointed to a seat. They sat down. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering about Grace's parents. I wanted to know if you knew their names. Plus maybe Grace's mother's Surname" said Minerva.

Sister Rose smiled at Minerva. "I'll go look it up" Sister Rose replied.

She walked over to the filing cabinet. Sister Rose pulled out Grace's file. She walked back over to Minerva. "Here it is. You may take it with you. I don't need it any more" she replied.

Minerva nodded and got up. Thank you Sister Rose. I need to go now. This should help" said Minerva.

Sister Rose got up as well. "So what are you planning to do with this?" she asked.

"I just find it interesting and want to know more about Grace's back story" said Minerva.

Sister Rose nodded and saw Minerva to the door. "See you Minerva. It was nice to see you again" she said.

Minerva smiled and said "you too."

Minerva walked down to a cafe. She decided to sit there and look over the file before she headed back. "A green tea please" she told the guy at the counter.

"Coming right up" he replied.

Soon she had her tea then sat down to look through the file.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus watched as Grace read her book. It looked like an interesting read to him. "What are you reading?" asked Albus.

She smiled up at him. Grace put her book on the table. _Finally someone to talk about books with_ thought Grace. "Well" she started "it's about this princess that loses her father to the war. She goes to live in this home. It's starts off well but then she loses everything. So she becomes the maid. Then, her father comes home. I like it alot."

Albus nodded. It sounded lovely. "What an interesting read. It sounds lovely. So what do you think about going outside?" Albus asked.

He saw that it was a nice day out. Albus felt that it would be better to be outside. Grace nodded. Severus walked into the coffee shop. No he often didn't go in it but he saw Minerva. So he had to go in. This wasn't like her at all. "Minerva what are you doing on a fine day like this?" asked Severus.

Minerva smiled at Severus. "I listened to what you said. I went to the home and got her file. Now I am going through it. Nothing so far. There are records but nothing that is of help" said Minerva.

Severus didn't return the smile. He shifted through some papers and found one with names on it. "This what you looking for Minerva" Severus snarled at her.

Minerva grabbed them from Severus. "Thank you Severus. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work" Minerva said.

Severus got up and said "sure not a problem by the way the coffee here sucks."

"It's tea" was all she said.

Severus walked away with a smile on his face. Minerva looked at the name on the paper. Joe Collins. So that made Grace a pure-blood or half-blood. No name for her mother. She gathered up the stuff. Minerva would go get Grace and then go to the Ministry. When she got home she saw Albus and Grace outside. "Have a good trip Minerva?" asked Albus.

He was very happy. "Yes I did. I found out your father's name but not your mother's. We should go to the Ministry. We can find out more there" said Minerva.

Grace smiled. She wanted to know more about the man that was her father. At leas Minerva took an interest in her. "Sure sounds great. Albus I had fun today. We should do this more often" Grace said.

Albus smiled. "Well I best be going now. Minerva, I'll see you up at the school in three days. Grace you be good for her" said Albus.

Albus left and they took the knight bus to London. Minerva took Grace in the visitors entrance. She gave her wand then got it back. Minerva took Grace to Kingsley's desk. He smiled as Minerva came up. "Hello Minerva what may I help you with?" asked Kingsley.

"Well this is Grace and we are looking into her family history. I was wondering if you could help" Minerva asked.

A young looking woman came up with bubble gum pink hair. She tripped over a chair. Grace gave a little laugh. Tonks stood up and said "hey Kingsley and Minerva. Fudge is coming. I think he knows that Minerva is here" said Tonks.

Kingsley nodded. They walked down the hall and into a room. He pulled out a big file. "There may be something in here. You got a name or blood status. I can't let you touch these. Only Ministry workers can" said Kingsley.

Minerva nodded. She knew that. "Joe Collins ,Pureblood" Minerva said.

Kingsley looked through the papers. He found a Joe Collins. "It's says here that he was an Auror that married a Tiffany Smith. She was a Muggleborn. Joe died August 2,1992 along with his wife. It was explained as a car crash. Because her mother was Muggleborn their daughter Grace was sent to a muggle home" Kingsley read.

Grace cried because even Wizards didn't want her. Minerva put an arm around her. "It's ok Grace. Is there anything?" Minerva asked Kingsley.

He looked at the paper. "No her Grandmother died a year ago" Kingsley said.

Minerva thanked him then they left. Once they got home Grace stayed in her room for the next three days. She ate in there. Spent most of her time crying her eyes out. Minerva tried to get her to come out but she couldn't. "Grace please come out. We need to talk" said Minerva.

Grace come out on the third day. She found Minerva in her room. "Minerva, are we going up to the school?" Grace asked.

Minerva smiled at Grace. Grace walked in. "Yes we are after we get your stuff" said Minerva.

It was 8:30 so they would have time. Grace was excited. She was going to get a wand. They took the knight bus. They got her books and things. "Can I get an Owl that way if I make friends I can write to them?" asked Grace.

Minerva nodded. Grace picked out a brown owl that she called Joe after her father. "Now we got get your wand" said Minerva.

They walked in and Olliverander walked over to them. "Miss. Collins it is nice to see you. I wondered when you would come in. Your father was a great Wizard" said Mr. Olliverander.

He walked over to get a wand and took it back to her. She waved it but nothing happened. Several more wands were handed to her but on the last one it glowed. Grace smiled as Minerva paid. "Thank you Olliverander. Now we go to Hogwarts or you can take the Hogwarts Express" said Minerva.

Grace thought it over. That's how most students got to school. She thought it would be nice. "Sure sounds great. I would love to ride the train. I never been on one. So what did you want to talk about" said Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva smiled. "Grace it doesn't matter what house you get in. My house is Gryffindor. Which I am head of but, don't worry. I won't love you any less" said Minerva.

Grace smiled back. She had spent the last three days reading up on the houses. Grace felt like Hufflepuff would be the house for her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine and I hope to get Hufflepuff. It sounds like a nice house" Grace said.

Minerva felt like crying but, didn't. She knew Grace would be fine. They made it to Platform 9 3/4. Minerva pulled Molly off to the side. "Mrs. Weasley this is Grace. I adopted her. She is going to ride the Hogwarts Express. I was wondering if one of your children could look out for her" said Minerva.

Grace smiled at the woman. She seemed friendly enough. Molly smiled back. "Sounds great Minerva. I'll have Ginny look out for her" said Molly.

Minerva nodded and left after she told Grace everything. Grace just stood there. She didn't need looking after but, she would go with it. Ginny didn't like it when her mother told her. "Come on, Grace" Ginny replied angrily.

Though she was angry at her mother and not Grace. Ginny and Harry found Neville. Ginny explained to Harry and Neville. "This is Grace. I have to keep an eye on her. I don't really know why. Mom just said too" said Ginny.

They found a seat with Luna Lovegood and Grace pulled out a book to read. They talked most of the way then Hermione came in with a boy. "Grace is that you?" asked Hermione.

Grace could tell it was the girl from the park. "Yes it is me, Hermione. I am glad to see you" said Grace.

Hermione beamed. She was glad to see Grace. "If you need anything, Grace, let me know" said Hermione.

"Ok Hermione. I will don't worry. So who's the boy? Is he your boyfriend?" Grace asked.

Hermione blushed at that and Ron turned scarlet. Harry laughed as did Ginny. Luna found it funny as well but she didn't know why. Neville just sat there. Hermione found her voice and spoke up "this is Ron, he isn't my boyfriend."

Grace thought _what a pity. You guys would make a great couple. _"It's a shame Hermione. You guys look cute together" said Grace.

Hermione wondered where she got this stuff then thought _from the home I bet. The older children probably talked like that_. "Thanks I guess but, I wouldn't date Ron" said Hermione.

Ron was thinking the same thing. He wouldn't date Hermione. "Whatever you say" said Grace smiling.

Soon they were at Hogwarts. "You'll take the boats up to the castle" Hermione told her.

Grace nodded and got in one with three others. Rose Zeller was sitting there looking at Grace. _Her robes are nice_ thought Rose. Looking down at her own robes which were second hand. She wasn't feeling that great now. Grace smiled at Rose. "Hi I'm Grace McGonagall" said Grace.

Grace had taken Minerva's last name. Rose was taken back a little. She heard about Professor McGonagall but didn't know she had a child. "Rose Zeller, but people just call me Rose" said Rose.

She was very glad to meet someone. Once they got up to the castle Professor McGonagall met them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. While here your house will be like your family. Break any rules and your lose your house points. We will be ready for you in a moment" said Professor McGonagall.

Grace smiled at her but she walked on without looking at Grace. Her face fell as Minerva walked on. It was something that she would have to get use too. Soon they were in there. The first couple of students were sorted then it was Grace's turn. "McGonagall, Grace" Professor McGonagall called.

Most of the students where paying attention now after whispering to each other. Albus smiled at Grace as she walked up. She smiled back. Grace placed the hat on her head. _An angry little girl you are. Spent most of your time in a home. I see you want to belong and have friends plus a proper family. Grace you are hard to place. Hufflepuff would be a wonderful house for you but you want to prove that you are brave. _"Better be Hufflepuff" the hat shouted.

Pomona looked at Minerva. She was very proud about having another student. Minerva smiled at Pomona. Sure she wanted Grace in her house to keep an eye on her but she told her it didn't matter and it didn't. Grace went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Hannah greeted her. "I'm Hannah Abbott" said Hannah.

Grace didn't know what to think. She had never met anyone that was nice to her before. "Hi I'm Grace. It's nice to meet you" Grace said.

Susan looked at Grace. "I'm Susan Bones. It is nice to have you in Hufflepuff. You'll love it here. Hannah and I are best friends but, you can hang with us if you want until you make friends of your own. After that you can still hang with us" said Susan.

Grace nodded as she piled her plate full of food.


End file.
